Alaskan Moonlight
by Stratagem
Summary: Kate laid down next to him, pressing her body to his side where she fit like the piece of a puzzle. "Scruffy nomad.” "Your scruffy nomad,” he corrected. "Yes, mine,” she said. Garrett/Kate oneshots; after and during BD.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Kate and Garrett. I like calling their romance Karrett though. ;-) Oh, and I also pretend that Brad Pitt is going to play Garrett and Carrie Underwood is going to be Kate. (sigh) Oh, fantastic, impossible fantasies for the Twilight series.

A/N: This scene takes place after the Denali clan returns home with wandering, rebellious Garrett in tow.

**How Do You Love Me?**

"Garrett." It was more of a sigh than a question, but the slightest inflection of Kate's musical voice on the end of his name made Garrett's right eyebrow arch. He glanced over at where she was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs crossed as she pulled her fingers through her moonlight hair. Her snowy skin shimmered in the dim, star-lit room. She was beautiful.

"Yes, my bonny Kate?"

She turned around and flashed that startling, mischievous grin that had made a thousand men pledge themselves to her will. Garrett put himself on guard and prepared himself to be especially clever. She loved him best when he was clever.

"How do you love me?" she asked.

Garrett chuckled, husky tenor notes running through a brusque scale. "Are we talking in the physical, spiritual, or metaphysical sense?"

"Guess," said Kate.

He sighed and put his hands behind his head, locking his fingers together. It took all of his self-control not to grab Kate and start what they had been doing before, sans silly questions. However, Kate obviously wanted to play mind games at the moment, and almost pathetically, he would do anything to please her. "Difficult tonight, aren't we?"

Kate turned her lithe body and slinked toward him. "Not you, just me. _You_ were rather easy tonight." She brushed her fingers down his bare chest, leaving trails of tingling fire and ice wherever her smooth skin met his.

He drew in a sharp breath and grabbed her hands. "True." He paused to kiss her fingertips and enjoy each shiver that went through her.

"So," he asked when he had kissed her right little finger, "What was your ridiculous trick question again?"

"You remember it," she said, "I'm not telling you again."

Her lower lip stuck out in a delicious pout that Garrett needed to taste. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and briefly pressed his lips against hers. He savored her blackberry-dawn-lily taste for a long moment before falling back onto the rich ivory pillows.

"Impossible succubus," he taunted.

She laid down next to him, pressing herself to his side where she fit like the piece of a puzzle. "Scruffy nomad."

"_Your _scruffy nomad," he corrected.

"Yes, mine," she said. Although she forced a grimace, she could not entirely disguise her playful smile. "Sadly."

"Sadly? You didn't seem sad a few minutes ago." He smirked and waltzed his hand along her slender waist. "What did you say? 'Oh, please, oh, love me…'"

"Garrett!" Kate swatted his chest, and he felt the faintest ripple of insistent electricity. "Stop avoiding my question."

"Sorry, love, but bantering with you is much more fun than answering your double-sided questions."

"Not when answering the double-sided question could make me very happy." She pressed both her hands against his chest and let a smile slide onto her lips. "And you know what happens when you make me very happy."

"Or the answer could make you very angry," he retorted, "And I know what happens then, too."

Kate grinned. "Then try not to answer wrong."

"Fine, I'll play, you minx." Garrett walked his fingers along her arms. "How do I love you? I suppose I love you…"

A quiet moment passed. The night sounds of the Alaskan forest drifted through the window; a lonely cricket's violin, a stream running over grey pebbles before joining the river, the lift of an owl's wing as it swooped to catch its prey. Garrett loved these night sounds, but he liked the sounds Kate made better. Listening to her breathe slow, unnatural, unneeded breaths was incredibly distracting.

Barely a second had passed before Kate mumbled her impatience. "Yes?"

"I'm thinking."

A frown crossed her face, a shadow on the moon. "It can't possibly take this long to think of a good answer."

"I'm not thinking of a good answer."

"Wonderful." She sat up and gracefully crossed her arms. "You're such a charmer."

He reached and smoothed out the crease in her brow with his thumb. "I'm thinking of the perfect answer."

"Cheesy," she said as the right corner of her mouth twitched.

"Romantic," he replied, mock-indignant.

"You wish. Now answer my question."

"All right, Katie. I love you…" He tapped his fingers against his chin. "Originally."

Her expression spun in a complicated array of emotions: confusion, desire, curiosity, surprise, and, most welcome, pleasure. "Originally? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mmm, I love you like no one's ever loved you before. There's nothing mundane or ordinary about it," he replied with solid certainty. He gently pulled her down beside him and wrapped his arms around her. Her blond hair tumbled across his face like golden threads of silk, and he smiled. "Originally, uniquely, innovatively. That's how I love you and will love you until you won't let me anymore."

Kate was silent, pondering his strange reply. He blew cool breath across the bridge of her nose, and she giggled like a summer wind chime, breaking the spell. "Actually, that wasn't a terrible answer."

"I'm glad I did not disappoint."

"Garrett," she purred into his neck, "You _never_ disappoint."

"Then I won't start tonight, love."

000000000000

A/N: I'm thinking about creating a Kate and Garrett C2 for all their stories. Is anyone interested in something like that?


End file.
